


Not So Little Brother

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Umbrella Academy Fics [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Number Eight!Reader, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: You find Five asleep in a chair in the living room.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Reader
Series: Umbrella Academy Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785244
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	Not So Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: N/A  
> A/N: This is just a sweet little thing about sleepy Five.

It had been a long and crazy day. Seeing your family again, your father’s funeral, and your long lost brother coming back from the future was stressful, to say the least. And, on top of all of that, the world was ending.

It was late and everyone had pretty much settled down for the most part. Despite everyone being home, no one was together. They’d all gone their separate ways and were just in the same general location. Of course, you should have expected it. Your family grew apart after Ben died and you never really hung out together these days.

You walked into the living room, silently admiring the beauty of such an awful place. You glanced up at Five’s portrait above the fireplace. A small smile graced your lips. It was so nice to see your brother again. He was older, sure, but he looked just like he had before. Just the sight of him made you want to protect him.

That fireplace was out, but the other, underneath your dad’s portrait, was still ablaze. ‘ _That’s weird._ ’ You thought, walking toward it.

In one of the chairs in front of the fireplace lay a black lump. With furrowed eyebrows, you slowly walked closer. The sight made your heart melt. Five lay curled up on the ornate chair. His book was open in his lap. His hair fell over his eyes, his face relaxed, his body slack with sleep. He looked peaceful and calm despite everything that was going on. Your smile grew and you looked at him with so much love.

You glanced him over once more before leaning down and sliding your arms under his legs and upper back. With incredible caution, you picked him up and held him against your chest. Your brother whimpered, curled further into your chest, and tucked his head into your shoulder.

A soft smile stayed on your face the entire trip up the stairs, through the hallway, and to his bed.

You walked into his bedroom, Five in your arms. Gently, you set him on his bed. He grumbled in his sleep. Then, you removed his shoes and, as careful as you could to not wake him, managed to get him under the blankets.

He sighed into his pillow contently. You smiled and pressed a soft kiss against his forehead. “Sleep well, Five.”

You moved to pull away. Suddenly, a warm hand caught your wrist. You looked down at Five. His eyes were just barely open and he looked exhausted. “Thank you.” He mumbled.

“Of course, Five.” You said.

He smiled at you tiredly. “Night.”

You grabbed his extended hand and squeezed. “Night.” His eyes slowly slipped closed and before either of you even knew it, he was asleep again. You put his hand back on the bed and left the room. It was so nice seeing your not-so-little brother again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
